forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Buixei War
Category: Nulvarl Empire Category: Unofficial Events The Buixei War was fought between the Buixei and the Nulvarl on and over Gerate from 445-442 BBY. The Nulvarl had discovered the planet in 456 BBY and attempted to dominate the planet through force and their superior technology. The native Buixei noticed this and resisted. The tensions broke into full war which resulted in a victory for the Nulvarl and near extermination for the Buixei. Initial Attacks When the Nulvarl attempted to send an additional 10,000 settlers to the planet early in 445 BBY, the Buixei decided that it was time to make a stand. The Buixei did not have heavy capital ships, but they had numerous frigate and corvette class ships and thousands of fighters. They used several squadrons of fighters supported by three frigates to ambush the colony ships and their escorts. Their ambush was successful and all but one colony ship and a few Nulvarl fighters were destroyed. They also cut all communications with Nulvar over the entire system. Furious over the death of 8,200 colonists and the destruction of one of their escort frigates, the Nulvarl immediately declared war and sent a task force to Gerate. When the task force arrived in the system two weeks after the initial ambush, they discovered that most of the Nulvarl in the system had been captured or killed. The military forces above the planet had been destroyed or captured and their colonies had been overrun. In less than two weeks, the Buixei killed 8,900 Nulvarl and captured over 40,000. They managed to capture six squadrons of Nulvarl fighters and two frigates. When they captured the frigates, it gave the Buixei hyperspace capable ships for the first time. They quickly reversed engineered the hyperdrives and began installing them on their own ships. First Campaign First Siege of Ya Eaz The Nulvarl task force managed to defeat a Buixei fleet shortly after arriving in the system and were able to secure a landing point. They landed 100,000 Nulvarl soldiers onto the surface and laid siege to the capital city of Ya Eaz. The Buixei threatened to execute some of their captives if the Nulvarl did not leave their system. The Nulvarl ignored the threats and continued with their plans. Buixei fighters protected the skies over the city during the siege. To protect against orbital bombardment, they used point defense cannons that shot laser dispersing clouds in the atmosphere above the city. These clouds dispersed the energy of incoming lasers and acted as an early shield. Since the lasers used by both sides were much less powerful than those used in 45 ABY, the clouds proved to be just as effective if fired before barrages. The Buixei did execute some of the captured military officers but did not kill the civilian colonists. This enraged the Nulvarl who quickly sent another 140,000 troops to overwhelm the Buixei defenses around their capital. Their attacks were driven back with heavy losses on both sides. Over 75,000 Nulvarl and 90,000 Buixei were killed in the Siege of Ya Eaz after just two months of fighting. Battle of Eaze Heights While the Nulvarl were busy laying siege to Ya Eaz, the Buixei were mobilizing their armies and moving them into position to break the siege. Their labor came to fruition in mid-445 BBY in the Battle of Eaze Heights to the north of Ya Eaz. There, 250,000 Buixei troops attacked the Nulvarl lines from the rear at night and inflicted extreme losses on their forces. By morning, the Nulvarl in the north were routed and the 85,000 Nulvarl in the south were struggling to protect their positions from repeated attacks from the defenders in the city and heavy artillery assaults. Despite calling in additional fighters and even localized orbital bombardment, the Nulvar were crushed and the Buixei overran their defenses on all sides. Two days later when the battle slowed down, 130,000 Nulvarl and 85,000 Buixei were dead. Seventeen squadrons of Nulvarl fighters and nineteen squadrons of Buixei fighters were destroyed and the Nulvarl lost a frigate. Liberation of Ouvi The Nulvarl were outraged and demanded reinforcements be sent to utterly crush the planet's resistance. While they were being sent, the Nulvarl survivors managed to return to their fleet above and regroup. The remaining 35,000 Nulvarl troops were able to launch a successful raid on their former colony city of Ouvi. The raid was preceded by an attack with twenty squadrons of fighters and bombers which destroyed many Buixei emplacements and opened the way for the Nulvarl troops to rescue the 39,000 remaining prisoners there. The victory softened the blow that the Battle of Eaze Heights made and reinvigorate the demoralized Nulvarl. Second Campaign In early 444 BBY, a second Nulvarl fleet and army arrived in the system. This fleet had three battlecruisers, fifteen frigates, and over 500 fighters with it. They deployed 400,000 troops over several areas of the planet and began conquering smaller cities and industrial centers. For six months, no major battle was fought, just skirmishes. Less than ten thousand Nulvarl were killed during this time, though that was about to change. Admiral Suiel's Offensive The Buixei fleet had been preparing for a new strike. They had kept over a dozen frigates and a hundred corvettes hidden on the outskirts of the system since the arrival of the first Nulvarl fleet. Since they didn't have hyperdrives, the ships had been slowly traveling to and now back from their destination in a month long journey. Six months after the second wave of Nulvarl arrived, they attacked. The fleet, under Admiral Suiel, was joined by an additional eight frigates and seventy corvettes from the far side of Gerate and became a formidable force. The Nulvarl had 3 battlecruisers, 23 frigates, and 700 fighters. The Buixei were outnumbered in capital ships, but Suiel was not intending on getting into a slug match at the start. Instead, he deployed three hundred fighters and bombers to attack the enemy fleet. The fighters were outnumbered and outgunned and were quickly forced to retreat. When they did, Suiel was waiting for the Nulvarl. The fighters that were following the Buixei quickly found themselves led into a trap by scores of corvettes that were armed with flak cannons. The Buixei fighters were joined by an additional two hundred fighters and stiffened resistance. The corvettes mowed through the Nulvarl fighters and inflicted heavy casualties. While that was progressing, Suiel ordered 600 more fighters and bombers from the surface of Gerate to attack the Nulvarl fleet. The Nulvarl had only 200 fighters to protect their fleet from the waves of enemy fighters. By the time the first Nulvarl fighter wave was routed and the Buixei fleet came into firing range, the Nulvarl had lost seven frigates and suffered heavy damage on two of their battlecruisers and five more frigates. For three hours, the battle waged but in the end, the Nulvarl were forced to retreat and the Buixei had control of their space for the first time since the arrival of the first fleet over a year before. The Nulvarl left 470,000 troops on the surface with less than 150 fighters to protect them. For the next several months, they suffered losses and defeats at the hands of the Buixei until they were at the point of complete collapse. Third Campaign Despite the setbacks, the Nulvarl were determined to conquer Gerate. Their third fleet was the largest yet and was designed to defeat the Buixei forces once and for all. They repaired the damaged second fleet and merged it with the third fleet. In all, they sent 7 battlecruisers, 46 frigates, 300 corvettes, and 2,000 fighters with 1.2 million troops. The Nulvarl commander was Admiral Cadoun, a survivor of the initial Buixei ambush that started the war. The fleet was ready late into 444 BBY. Battle of Cadoun's Vengeance The Admiral Cadoun dropped out of hyperspace on top of Admiral Suiel's fleet. Suiel attempted to save his fleet by punching through the Nulvarl screen, but was unable to do so. His fleet took a heavy pounding and suffered 60% losses before being forced to surrender. With Suiel's surrender, the Buixei were never able to command the space over their planet again. Second Siege of Ya Eaz After sending aid to the surviving 120,000 Nulvarl troops on the surface, Cadoun decided to pound Ya Eaz to the ground. He sent over half a million troops to surround and bombard the city. They met a Buixei army of 350,000 and many of the remaining fighters on the planet. These fighters and anti-air guns protected the city from Nulvarl fighter attacks while the point defense dispersal clouds negated most of the orbital bombardment. That meant that the Nulvarl would have to storm the city through ground forces. Over 100,000 Nulvarl and 80,000 Buixei were killed during the siege. In various duels and sorties, 350 Nulvarl and 220 Buixei fighters were destroyed. Conquest of Ya Eaz The Second Siege of Ya Eaz lasted for three months before cumulating in a massive assault on the city. The Nulvarl had reinforced their forces to 600,000 and were ready to storm the defenses of the city which were manned by fewer than 270,000 Buixei. The battle lasted for five days and was the most costly in manpower of the war at that point. The first goal of the invading armies was to destroy or capture the anti-aircraft guns that protected the city from fighter strikes so they could bring their superior numbers of fighters to take control of the skies and defeat the bunkers and fortifications that protected the inner parts of the city. Later, the fighters would bombard the city and kill many defending soldiers so the ground troops could march in with more ease. The assaults on the anti-aircraft emplacements proved extremely costly. The Buixei defenders were well entrenched and fought with fanaticism. On the first day, 45,000 Nulvarl were dead at the cost of less than 20% of the emplacements being neutralized and 20,000 Buixei killed. The second day saw more success as the Nulvarl troops breached the outer ring of defenses and managed to attack from the rear. By dusk on the second day, 60% of the emplacements were destroyed and an additional 30,000 Buixei were killed at the cost of 40,000 Nulvarl. The third day was more difficult for the invaders as they were only able to destroy a handful of emplacements at high cost. At this time, only 65% of the emplacements were destroyed and another 10,000 on both sides were killed. The fourth day finally saw success as Nulvarl troops managed to overwhelm all but 5% of the remaining emplacements and open the skies to their fighter support. That day saw 70,000 Buixei and 80,000 Nulvarl dead along with 200 Nulvarl and 340 Buixei fighters destroyed. By dawn on the fifth day, both sides knew this was the last day of the siege. The remaining 140,000 Buixei faced an angry force of 425,000 Nulvarl now fully supported by fighters and bombers. For nine hours, the two forces fought street to street and house to house. Fighters leveled much of the city and the underground bunkers were stormed by Nulvarl troopers. Without air protection and with nearly all of their fighter force destroyed, the Buixei were helpless against the invaders. By dusk of the fifth day, the city was defeated and the Nulvarl had control of the entire area. Over 130,000 Nulvarl and all of the 140,000 Buixei were killed and the Nulvarl lost 50 fighters. In the Second Siege of Ya Eaz, the Buixei lost 350,000 troops, 580,000 civilians, and 640 fighters. The Nulvarl lost 405,000 troops and 750 fighters. The city was burned to the ground and the surviving civilians were herded into camps. Buixei Retaliation After the fall of their capital, the Buixei were desperate for relief on the home front. In early 443 BBY, they launched their only attack against Nulvar. Using the hyperdrives in the Nulvarl frigates captured at the start of the war, they sent eight Buixei frigates, the two captured Nulvarl frigates, 60 corvettes, and 300 fighters to attack Nulvar itself. They hoped to raid the Nulvarl and damage or destroy their shipyards and inflict mass panic on the people. Their attack came as a complete surprise. The Nulvarl knew that the Buixei did not possess hyperdrive technology and did not believe they were capable of replicating the technology so they never considered an attack on their own planet. The battle was a success, but was not enough to win the war. The first warning that the controllers over Nulvarl had was the appearance of two unannounced but recognizable Nulvarl frigates in their airspace. They thought nothing of it until they noticed the two were not broadcasting normal code clearances. At first, they believe that the ships were the survivors of some massive attack that the Buixei had staged over Gerate and queried them. They received no response. The two frigates were already moving rapidly toward the shipyard. Records taken from the frigates and the fighters captured earlier had given the Buixei the locations and general composition of the defenses around Nulvar. With so much of the Nulvarl fleet over Gerate, the defenses were understaffed. Once in position, the frigates launched the captured Nulvarl fighters and proceeded to attack a battlecruiser and five frigates protecting the shipyards. They managed to surprise the ships and disabled three frigates before the Nulvarl could launch defensive fighters and raise the alert. The battlecruiser suffered minor damage but lost its shields at the first attack. Had the two frigates been left on their own, they would have been quickly overwhelmed by the superior numbers of fighters and the scrambling Nulvarl fleet. However, the rest of the Buixei fleet jumped into the system with guns blazing on top of the newly arriving Nulvarl fleet. The move was shocking to the Nulvarl who had not considered the possibility of a Buixei assault. The Nulvarl quickly recalled most of the fleet orbiting Gerate but due to slow hyperspace travel of the time, it would take seventeen hours to arrive. The Nulvarl had other ships in the area on patrol looking for local smugglers and exploring their borders and they too were called back. The Buixei fleet managed to defeat the shipyard defense fleet and being attacks on the shipyard itself while the Nulvarl were struggling to protect themselves. In two hours, the Buixei fleet managed to destroy 2 battlecruisers, 13 frigates, 45 corvettes and 260 fighters in combat and their attack on the shipyards destroyed another 2 battlecruisers, 8 frigates, 30 corvettes and 200 fighters still in production or docked. All of this cost the Buixei only 5 frigates, 25 corvettes, and 220 fighters. Once more ships arrived in the system, the Buixei commander ordered a retreat, but that led to disaster. The inexperienced Buixei were not used to operating hyperdrives and did not know the disastrous effects that gravity wells had on ships entering hyperspace. Once the retreat was sounded, the Buixei engaged their hyperdrives on a course that was too close to Nulvar's sun. The Buixei were pulled out of hyperspace just minutes after entering it and found themselves caught in the gravitational pull of the sun and were destroyed. Final Campaigns Despite the attack on Nulvar, the Nulvarl were still winning the war and pressed their advantage. From middle to late 443 BBY, they launched a series of attacks that crushed army after army and conquered city after city. In the first weeks of 442 BBY, they defeated the last Buixei army in the Battle of Sorrowful Winds. At that time, the Buixei government formally surrendered Gerate and the Nulvarl claimed victory. Aftermath During the war, both sides suffered heavily. The Buixei lost all their space force and most of their fighter force while the Nulvarl lost scores of frigates, four battlecruisers, hundreds of corvettes, and thousands of fighters not including the ships lost when the shipyards were attacked. Over 2.4 million Nulvarl soldiers were killed in space and on the ground and 2.9 million Buixei soldiers were killed. Two and a half million Buixei civilians died as well, most of them in Ya Eaz. The Nulvarl claimed Gerate as a colony and sent millions of colonists. For the next ten years, thousands of Buixei guerrillas launched attacks on the Nulvarl settlers and military resulting in hundreds of thousands of deaths on both sides. In the end, the Nulvarl decided to end the resistance by wiping out 95% of the Buixei population and enslaving the children that were spared.